Things that wouldn't happen on Danny Phantom
by MarinaLilychan
Summary: Chapter 1: Tucker and Danny give Sam a talent show experience she'll never forget. Rated high and for possible Dan x puppy pairing


**Well, here's the first installment of my series of one-shots. They're things that would most likely never happen on Danny Phantom, but would be totally awesome if they did. Now let me tell everyone that most of these were ideas thought up by my friends on gaiaonline in the Danny Phantom Guild. Even though they had the basic ideas, I wrote the stories. Credit will come at the end of each one-shot.**

**Disclaimer-I don't own any of this.**

Danny, Sam, and Tucker were walking down the hall one day. Everywhere they went, they could hear the buzz of whispering.

"What's so interesting?" Tucker asked. Sam shrugged. Danny walked over to the wall and pointed to a large poster covered in colorful writing.

"The talent show? Let's see here, Paulina singing and dancing, Dash doing pull-ups, Nate and Mikey playing nerd poker…hey Danny! Your name's on here. But what're you doing? All it says is that it's a secret." Sam read. Tucker's eyes grew wide.

"So that's when you're doing it? Man, you're nuts!" Danny smiled tolerantly at his best friend.

"Thanks Tuck, I feel so reassured." He responded Sam tapped him on the shoulder, eyes showing her annoyance. "Oh, right. The secret. It's a magic show, and I was wondering if you'd be my assistant." She looked at him, shocked.

"But that show is just a way for people who do normal things to show off how good they are. Danny, if you were willing to risk being revealed, you have more talent in your pinky." Danny nodded.

"You get to wear an awesome black outfit. Pretty please with those cupcakes with those little gummy bats on top and that black frosting you like?"

"Well, it's not the same mini-speech as that time you got me to go to Paulina's party, so fine." Danny smiled and wrapped his arms around her, before noticing that everyone in the hall was staring at them.

"Uh…oops. Thanks Sam!" Danny walked off to class, a smile on his face. Tucker put his name and Sam's up next to Danny's on the sign-up sheet before following them in.

Later that evening, Tucker and Danny were over at Danny's house. They were discussing their battle plan. Suddenly, Danny's eyes grew wide.

"I need to ask Sam if I can, um, borrow…her. One minute." Tucker had to leave the room to keep Sam from hearing his screeching laughter while Danny dialed her number.

"Hello?"

"Hi Sam, it's Danny."

"Hi Danny, what's up?"

"Well, since you're going to be my assistant, I kinda need to ask you a favor."

"What would that be?"

"See, part of it involves you getting out of a sealed box. So, I kinda need to um…borrowyourbody!" Even though he couldn't see it, he could feel her blinking in surprise.

"Uh…" The phone got really quiet for a few seconds. "…Sure. But promise me you won't do anything…uh…violating."

"I promise. Thanks Sam!" He hung up, and Tucker came back into the room, doubling over in laughter.

"Dude, what'd she say?"

"She said ok. As long as I didn't do anything to violate her or anything."

"Great. Let's get started on that box. You make the secret compartment, and I'll make sure the Box Ghost is in the Ghost Zone."

That evening, almost all of the Casper High student body sat in the auditorium, awaiting the show. After Paulina Properly choreographed (but killed in singing) a few songs, and Dash showed off how tough he was, Danny, Sam, and Tucker came up onto the stage.

Hello, folks. This evening, we won't be doing a magic show. It will seem like magic to all you hot ladies out there…" Tucker promptly got hit in the head with a tomato. "…Um, well, it's not really magic, but a combination of talent. Watch as Danny seals Sam inside this box." He waved a hand over to A large box on the stage. Sam was inside, and Danny was shutting the door." Now, Danny will leave the stage." Danny complied.

As Tucker continued to narrate, Danny went invisible and walked silently over to the box. Her intangibly slipped inside and took over Sam's body. With a quick knock on the side of thee box, he opened the secret compartment and made use of the items inside.

"Well, folks, it sounds as if it's almost over. We'll hear another knock when it's done." A few seconds later, another knock was heard. Anyone watching closely after that might have noticed the whisp of ghost energy floating up, but nobody did on this particular evening. Tucker walked over and lifted the latch. Sam was wearing another dress over her current one, and she was blindfolded. Tucker took her by the hand and led her out of the box as the audience gasped. Danny walked back into the room and bowed. He walked over and took Sam's blindfold off.

"Viola! And we have Sam. Except what's new?" She cocked her head sideways and happened to glance down. Her eyes grew wild and she glared at the boys.

"That's right, folks! Sam is wearing pink! Tucker told you it would seem like magic!" He then whispered in her ear. "Please, just go along with this. I'll make it up to you, I promise!" Sighing and regaining her temper, she scowled at the audience, filled with stunned faces and clapping. She sent a "you're dead" glance at the two boys, who smiled meekly.

Mr. Lancer entered the stage after all the acts were done. "We had quite an interesting show, to say the least. Did anyone ever get Miss Fenton off the roof? Well, the judges have made their decision. The winners of this contest proved they had immense talent, to do something that nobody has ever done before. Let's see who it is…Guinness Book of World Records! The winners are Danny, Tucker, and Samantha!" Sam glared at him for using her full name as the trio walked on stage, Sam clothed in so much black that you couldn't see any other color.

"Congratulations, here's your movie tickets to see, "Dead teacher X" The other students gasped. Many were mumbling about how f they'd known that was the prize, they'd never have entered. Sam, Tucker, and Danny, on the other hand, were thrilled. They took the tickets and walked off the stage, the crowd almost silent behind them.

"See, Sam? I told you I'd make it ok. I had all those extra black clothes just for you. You're not too mad, are you?" She looked at him and sighed.

"You technically didn't violate me, but dressing me in pink was crazy! What were you thinking?" Danny frowned and lowered her eyes. "Well, I guess I can forgive you, but only because you have great taste in black clothes. That movie's Saturday, right?" They nodded.

"Wow, imagine what would've happened if we'd only put a pink bow in her hair or something. She be all over us!" She glared at Tucker. He smiled meekly. "I'm just joking. Dude, let's go to the Nasty Burger to celebrate!" She smiled tolerantly and nodded. The three of them left the school grounds, wondering what payback jokes lay ahead for Danny and Tucker.

**The idea for "Sam in Pink came from the gaiaonline user ****Tophtwin3323**.


End file.
